Coming Thru Rewrite
by sweetxxgeek
Summary: Rachel Barbra Berry was never liked by her peers, teachers and her own family. Then one day she decided enough was enough and was planning to end her life. But what happens when a mysterious girls comes thru her house making her feel she was a true shining star. Rachel/OC.
1. Enough is Enough

Rachel Barbra Berry was never liked by her peers, teachers and her own family. Then one day she decided enough was enough and was planning to end her life. But what happens when a mysterious girls comes thru her house making her feel she was a true shining star. Rachel/OC. Season 1 rewrite. I do not own Glee. I wish I did tho.

* * *

Chapter 1. Enough is Enough

Rachel Berry had enough. _I can't take it anymore, today was the last straw. How dare they say that about me? Even Mr. Shcue? He is a teacher for Christ's sake. How can they forgive Quinn for doing the ultimate worst to Finn yet still able to have him break up with me for a child that is not even his._She was mentally yelling as she ran home from school. Every word, every insult, every frozen drink thrown to her face. She just wanted to die and that what was she was planning to do. You see, no one likes her not even her dad's. They stop caring after freshman year. She thought at least Noah would care or defend her but since they broke up he doesn't even acknowledge her. She slams the door in the empty house you can hear the noise echo thru the place. When Rachel come up to the bathroom she can't help but to stare at herself. Rachel's once shiny and volumized hair is now dull and lifeless. She has bags and bags under her eyes. Her nose is too big. Her once tan skin looks dead and pale. _Well it's going to get a lot more paler after I die. I wonder would anyone find me or care that I died. Probably the Glee club but only because they don't have my voice. _She spotted a box of razors and carefully opens the box. The shiny metal was singing to her like a siren to sailors. Rachel thought about leaving a note explaining why but decided against that. They don't deserve a reason. As Rachel was just about to press the cool razor on her skin she heard the door open and someone yelling. "Hello, Is anyone here? You left the door unlock." Rachel's eyes widen as fear shot thru her body. _How could you be so stupid leaving the door unlocked! Are you asking to be raped? _Rachel could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. She started shaking as sobs broke thru her body. As she heard the door creaked open Rachel shut her eyes hoping it would be over soon.

"Hey are you okay?" a lovely voice asked her. "Please don't kill me, I was going to kill myself anyway please let me die on my own terms." Rachel felt a soft hand on her cheek. "Open your eyes love, I will not hurt you." the lovely voice told her. When Rachel did she was awestruck by a beautiful angel. She looked mixed with her light brown skin and her hair was blonde with aquamarine in the back. Her eyes were light and dark brown and so expressive that Rachel could see the sadness, concerned and it looked like longing. She had her septum and all of her right ear pierced with two gauges in each ear. She was wearing a sheer tank that showed her abs and her pierced belly. She was covered in several tattoos. And her smile was so heavenly Rachel just wanted to kiss her. _Wait kiss her? She could be a killer for all I know. But her eyes they look like she would never harm a soul. _Rachel thought. "There you go. My name is Rainbeau. I am sorry for coming inside but some football players looked like they were looking for trouble._" Wait did she say football players? Great I guess school was not good enough for them to harass me they had to come to where I live. That means she wasn't a killer she was trying to see if I was hurt. _"If it's not too much trouble I would like to know your name." Rainbeau asked. "I'm Rachel Barbra Berry future Broadway star." she replied. Rachel wanted to smack herself future Broadway star Rainbeau must thought she was a loon or something. Rachel thoughts were interrupted by a small giggle coming from Rainbeau's mouth. "Well Ms. Berry future Broadway star. How are you going to be a star if you were going to off yourself? Are you planning to be a ghost on Broadway? I don't think you will get far. " Rachel had to blush because Rainbeau was right. She was planning to kill herself but looking into Rainbeau's eyes Rachel just wanted to fall in her arms and never leave. "Not anymore. Thanks to you." Rachel said with a small smile. When Rainbeau kissed her cheek Rachel felt fireworks go thru her body. _If that was just the cheek imagine the lips._ "I am glad to be of service. Now I will let you be and please don't hurt yourself I can't wait to see your name in lights Ms. Berry." As Rainbeau was about to walk away from Rachel's life she turned around and blew her a kiss. "Wait don't go!" Rachel yelled. She knows she seemed desperate but Rachel feel like she need Rainbeau in her life. She gave Rachel a weird look with one of her eyebrow raised up. _Great she thinks I am some kind of loon now._ "I would love to stay but I need to start house-hunting." she stated. "Live with me! I mean no one lives here any more except for me. My parents left me last year and are just paying the bills until I am 18. Plus it's the least I could do for you. Since you did save my life." Rachel could see Rainbeau's eyes were narrowed like she was trying to weigh the cons and the pros. Then she gave Rachel a blinding smile. "I would love to Ms. Ber- I mean Rachel. Let me get my stuff and I will be back." As she left Rachel house to get her things she couldn't help feeling happy. Rachel ran down stays in the kitchen and started to prepare a feast. Who knew that Rachel was making a friend after almost committing suicide? But now she is glad she didn't go thru with it. Now all she is looking forward starting an adventure with Rainbeau.

* * *

_**R&R**_

_**I am thinking about making the next chapter Rainbeau's journey to Rachel's life. Explaining how she came by Rachel and hearing how she was going to kill herself. Maybe a badass! Rachel might happen with Rainbeau's help.**_


	2. All Alone

_**Rachel Barbra Berry was never liked by her peers, teachers and her own family. Then one day she decided enough was enough and was planning to end her life. But what happens when a mysterious girls comes thru her house making her feel she was a true shining star. Rachel/OC. Season 1 rewrite. I do not own Glee. I wish I did tho.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 All Alone**

_Lima fucking Ohio, what a stupid place this is. Ever since I came here people had been staring at me like a criminal. I guess my new hair color is a bit too much for a bunch of snobs. Fine by me then just means people won't be all in my business. What's this a fucking engine light? Damn I guess I gotta go get this car checked then. Hmmm Burt's auto shop let's go take a look. _ As Rainbeau drive into the auto shop a really tall kid came up to her. He gave her an once over and Rainbeau think he liked what he saw. She was wearing a pale pink sheer tank that shows off her awesome body and her daisy dukes which make her booty looking ass-mazing. "Hi I am Finn. I never saw you here before. Welcome to Burt's auto shop." "Hey. I am looking for Burt since this is his auto shop. My engine light came on and its been blinking ever since can you do something about it." Finn leaned over trying to flex but Rainbeau was not impressed. "I see the problem you are leaking fluid. I can fix that up but it will take about an hour." Rainbeau had to resist rolling her eyes since he was trying too hard "FINN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" a young girl screamed. Out of nowhere this blonde hazel eyed girl came with her pregnant belly. She must have saw how close Rainbeau and Finn was because she was giving them death eyes. Finn looked like he was about to piss his pants. But Rainbeau thanks to her past was giving her right back with 110% deadlier.

Rainbeau had to laugh to herself as the pregnant girl gulped. Then she wobbled towards them and began to speak. Rainbeau was already annoyed and if she was not pregnant she would have smacked her. "Finn why are you talking to this freak? You are supposed to be working. Just because you are not the father doesn't excuse you from being lazy." Rainbeau couldn't stop herself this time. She laughed so hard that tears rolling down her face. The pregnant girl turned and glared at her but she just couldn't stop. "Quinn this is a client. Her engine broke down I was about to give her a price." Finn said. "OMG Finn and Quinn that's so fucking funny did your parents have an arranged marriage before you were born and decided to name you so that you guys can rhyme together." Rainbeau was holding her sides. That shit was too damn funny. Then… SMACK! She felt a stinging in her face. Rainbeau looked at Quinn and raised her hand giving Quinn a pimp slap. "LISTEN HERE YOU FUCKING BITCH-ASS SLUT. IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN BABY OR NO BABY YOU ARE GOING DOWN. NOW I AM GOING TO LEAVE MY CAR HERE WITH YOUR BUDDY AND WHEN I RETURN YOUR FUCKING ATTITUDE BETTER CHANGE OR YOU BETTER NOT BE HERE!"

_She is so lucky she is pregnant or she would have been fucked up big time. Hey what's going on? It looks like a party but wait those water ballons are brown. Nothing good is going to happen I better stop it. _"Hey what are you guys doing?" Rainbeau yelled gaining their attention. "Hey sexy" one of the jocks said. She had to roll her eyes. The adults ignore her but the boys wanna hump her. "We were about to fling this at this dyke's house. You wanna join?" another guy said as he offer one to her. Rainbeau took and act like she was about to aim at the house but instead threw it in his face. _Ewww that was dog shit. These people are fucked up in the head. _ The guy who had dog shit on his face gave her a murderous glare and stamped towards her. "You fucking bitch who the hell you think you are! I am going to -" Rainbeau wasn't going to let him finish. Instead she kneed him in the balls and kicked his face in. She heard a crack and there was blood on her shoes but she didn't care. She pulled her pistol out and yelled at this immature shit heads "IF I SEE ANYONE OF YOU MOTHERFUCKING I WILL POP A CAP IN YOUR ASS. NOW I WANT YOU TO LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK UNDERSTAND!" she fired a round "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Rainbeau got everyone to nod their heads and began to run all over trying to leave.

_I wonder whose house this is. That fucking dickwad said it was a dyke so it must be a girl. Ohhh shit she might be fucking scared seeing everyone and me firing my pistol. I better go see if she is okay._ As she walks to the door Rainbeau noticed it was open and unlocked. Rainbeau was scared what if those assholes tried to rape the girl who lived here. As she stepped inside and yelled asking if anyone was there. _Stupid of course she won't answer she is probably scared out her mind. Wait I hear something I think it is upstairs. I guess I better take a look._ As she was walking up the stairs and noticed a door closing slightly. Walking in closer heard sobs. All she could do is think about bad thought of what made that girl cry. _What if I am too late and someone already got to her. _Rainbeau slowly pushed the door open and was faced with a beautiful petite girl. Sure her outfit made her look cuter and her nose was slightly bigger than Rainbeau's but her olive skin color, her soft long brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes was killing her. She looked so scared like Rainbeau was the one who was going to hurt her. It broke her heart and didn't know why. "Please don't kill me, I was going to kill myself anyway please let me die on my own terms." she sobbed. _What the fuck?! She was planning to kill herself those fucking assholes. If I see them again I am going to ram my shoes in their throats. _

When Rainbeau asked her name she said it like it was so formal. Rainbeau had to giggle when she added the future Broadway part. Then she remembered Rachel was planning to kill herself. "Well Ms. Berry future Broadway star. How are you going to be a star if you were going to off yourself? Are you planning to be a ghost on Broadway? I don't think you will get far." _Omg when she blushed I felt butterflies in my stomach. Damn this girl she is going to kill me._ Then Rainbeau realized an hour has passed and she needs to get her car so she can find a place to stay. When Rainbeau was about to leave when Rachel yelled at her saying don't go. Rainbeau was confused was there something else or worse was she scared that those assholes were going to come back. Rainbeau told her she had to go find a place to stay then Rachel did the unthinkable. No not get naked and spread eagle for her but Rainbeau wouldn't complain though. She asked Rainbeau to live with her. She explained that her parents left her but kept paying the bills. _Fucking assholes who does that to a young girl. At least her folks cared enough to keep on paying even though so it won't make them look bad. But its way more what my parent ever did. Ughh forget them Rainbeau they don't love you. They never did. Maybe I should take her offer. I mean that more money for food and clothes and my car. Plus I may have to buy books for school tomorrow. Damn it I knew I forgot something to do today. I guess I go tomorrow. Maybe Rachel goes to the same school as me. Wouldn't that be awesome? At least I know I can protect there too. Sure let's do this thing._ Rainbeau decided to agree; Rachel was looking like she wanted to her but decided against it. As Rainbeau left her new home and walking back to Burt's she saw Finn, Quinn and some dude with a Mohawk looking over her car like he wanted to marry it. When Rainbeau knocked on the door everyone stared at her. Finn with want, Quinn with hate, and that Mohawk guy with lust something most guys usually do. "Hey is my car ready I am ready to go." Rainbeau couldn't wait starting her new life in Lima with such a beautiful girl. And to think she was going to do this all alone.

* * *

**R&R**

**I am thinking Finn and Quinn but guess who is going to give Rachel a surprise visit. And what about school? Should Badass! Rachel start or later on. There will be defiantly Badass! Rainbeau I mean this girl is soo BAMF**

**You will know more about her past in the later chapters.**


	3. I got you Star

_**Rachel Barbra Berry was never liked by her peers, teachers and her own family. Then one day she decided enough was enough and was planning to end her life. But what happens when a mysterious girls comes thru her house making her feel she was a true shining star. Rachel/OC. Season 1 rewrite. I do not own Glee. I wish I did tho.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 I got you Star**

**Puck**

Puck was having fun playing some Mario Karts till he got a call from Quinn. She was yelling about a freak "pimp-slapping" her. he was mad; w_ho slaps a pregnant girl. I mean sure Quinn is a bitch omega but that was low._ So now he here was at Burt's Auto Shop_, it's a shame Burt doesn't have a son or anything I mean Kurt is like an honorary girl. _Puck's eyes land on a sweet dark purple race XXL. He knew it's not someone from Lima because everybody is lame and shit. "Yo Finn!" _Where are he and Quinn? Damn I still can't believe he left Rachel for Quinn again and he knows I am the father. Poor Berry but she is just too damn crazy to be dealt with._ "Puck?" he heard Quinn call out for him. _Damn her cheek was still red. I can't wait to beat that fucker's ass._ "Hey Puck sweet ride right? You should see the person who drives it." Finn said coming out the back. Puck was about to answer him, there was a knock on the door. There stood Rainbeau. _Damn this girl is making lil Pucky jump. Wait did she ask for her car is ready damn that her fucking car._ "HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FUCKING FACE AGAIN AFTER YOU SLAPPED ME" Quinn yelled out. _So she was the person who slapped her._ "Hey you can't slap pregnant girls. That just fucking rude." He shouted. _I walked up to her face giving her my best I will fuck you up face. But she just looked unfazed._ "You have three seconds to get away from my face. And you blondie you slapped me first. Yea I can see that fucking balloon you called a stomach a mile away. And plus didn't I say you should have some fucking manners the time I see you again." She said calmly with a smile on her face. _If I wasn't so mad I would have kissed the shit out of her. Then before I could defend Quinn again I felt my balls exploding._

**Quinn**

Quinn's eyes widen of the scene that played before her. Rainbeau grabbed Puck's balls and twisted them as she raised him up. "Your fucking time is up dipshit." She sneered. She threw Puck against the table like he was a doll. She strode past Quinn giving her a glare that almost made Quinn piss herself. "How much is it Finn right?" She said. "Ummm its 150. I had to buy new parts so it wouldn't leak." Finn replied. The fear on his face could tell that he was worrying any second she is going to do the same thing she did to Puck to him. "Here's 200 and keep the change. Is there anything else I need to do since I am going to be living here for awhile?" _Wait she is living here in Lima? Just fucking great. That means she is most likely going to our school. I am going to make her life fucking hell just like Man-Hands._ "Are you sure this address is right? This is Rachel Berry's address" Finn asked her. "Yes I am living with Rachel. Is that a problem?" she replied with her eyebrow raised. Finn is so fucking pathetic shaking his head like a dog. _But this is interesting info, the new local freak is leaving with those sinners Berrys._ As she was going to her car she looked at Quinn giving her a smirk. "If you think about trying to mess with Rachel. And that goes to all of you I am going to make your life at school hell. By the way I can, since I am the new Head Cheerleader and all. Plus I am friends' with your guys' new football coach. Bye now" Rainbeau waved and drove off probably to go hang out with Rachel. _What the fuck did she say she is the new Head Cheerleader. I know Coach is crazy but that girl is like nothing what a cheerleader is supposed to be like. But granted this info can knock that slut Santana off her fucking high horse._

Quinn to Santana:

I heard something really interesting.

Santana to Quinn:

What preggers? Is your baby pregnant as well

_If I wasn't so happy bursting her bubble I would have cursed her out._

Quinn to Santana:

No. I heard you are not the Head Cheerleader anymore.

Santana to Quinn:

Who told you that shit. Of course I am.

Quinn to Santana:

The new Head Cheerleader did. She was getting her car fixed at Burt's shop.

Santana to Quinn:

Not if I have anything to say about that. Thanks Tubbers

_Now to see how she goes against Santana. Maybe she will break her pretty little face in half. And I don't have to lift a finger. Ohhh the joys of being me._

**Rachel**

Rachel was getting dinner ready as she waited for Rainbeau. She didn't know what Rainbeau liked to eat so she just made salad, veggie stir fry and some apple pie vegan of course for dessert. Her cell was ringing, Rachel thought it was Rainbeau but then remembered she doesn't have her number and Rainbeau doesn't have her. "Hello?" "Rachel it's Finn. I was just wandering do you have a girl named Rainbeau living with you?" Finn? _What does he want and why does he care about Rainbeau._ "Yes Finn I do. She needed a place and I offered my assistance and my home to her." "I don't think that was a good idea Rachel. I mean she slapped Quinn and almost broke Puck's balls." _Oh my God! Is this true? If she was so volient toward a pregnant girl and was able to hurt Noah, who knows what she can do to me?_"Ummm I didn't but thank you for telling me Finn." "Is she there right now? Don't worry me and Puck is on our way." _I am so scared is my knight in shining armor really a bad person. I was so occupied by my thoughts I didn't hear the door open, the sneakers walking towards me. When I felt something on my shoulder I couldn't help but scream._ "Star are you okay?" _wait that voice it's Rainbeau. Did she just call me Star?_ "Stay away from me" Rachel yelled. _I could tell I hurt her feelings as her face dropped but after what Finn told me I couldn't be too careful._"S-s-star is everything okay?" she asked her eyes were so wide that you can see the concerned and worried in them.

"Finn told me what you did to Quinn and Noah!" "Did he tell you that Quinn slapped me first and that Mohawk guy tried to size me up. If I feel threaten then I will defend myself I am sorry I am not a pushover" "But Quinn is pregnant you could have seriously hurt her and her baby." "Trust me all she got is a bruised ego. I wouldn't seriously cause harm to her. You know what Star maybe this was a bad idea. I am going to take a shower and I will find a new place by tomorrow if that was is what you want." Before Rachel could say or stop Rainbeau, she ran up stair and slammed the door. Rachel didn't know why her vision was becoming blurry at first but then she realized she was crying. Rachel really liked her and she was so nice._ I understand sometimes if you feel pushed in a corner you had to fight your way out but she did it the wrong way. _Rachel heard the door knocking taking a guess it was the boys because as soon as she opens the door they started yelling. "Rachel, you okay?" "Did she hurt you?" "What happen?" Before Rachel could answer any question she heard running downstairs and Rainbeau yelling asking what happen and did someone break in_._ "Everybody I am fine. I am just emotionally tired." Rachel turned to tell Rainbeau she was sorry for yelling at her but when she saw Rainbeau her voice got caught in her throat. Rainbeau stood in front of them in a red lacy bra and thong set. Her hair was wet, her eyes were panic and she had a small pistol in her hands. You could see everything, Rachel didn't know why but she felt a burning sensation in her groin. "Hey where did you get a gun?!" Noah yelled. "Well in my life you always need protection. Now did you do something to Star? Answer me before I add another hole in your body." "Rainbeau please behave they were just worried about me? Boys me and Rainbeau is fine but can you leave we have a lot to talk about." "And don't forget my warning I told that blondie. I am the new Head Cheerleader and I know the new coach so you guys better not be messing with my star you got it." Rainbeau yelled as they were leaving. _Did she just call me her star?_ _And why did Finn looked jealous?_ _Well it served him right since he left me for Quinn. Hold up hold up did she say that she is the new Head Cheerleader._ Rachel couldn't help but worry about Rainbeau being like all the others so as she turned and looking into Rainbeau's brown eyes. "Rainbeau…"


End file.
